The seven guardians
by epic insanity666
Summary: even when all hope seemed lost for Naruto until he ran into an unlikely member of a clan long thought dead, this person was what people would call a true demon, a monster among men, the shadow of Whirlpool. and he's bringing family together one way or another
1. Chapter 1

Naruto  
seven guardians

**I own thing but my oc's Naruto not mine continue**

"Regular talking"

"_**Demon voice"**_

It was night time in the nation of fire, It was peaceful as a lone figure walked calmly towards the village of Konohagakure, the village of where one of his family members resided in, his appearance consisted of a red Bandanna with black tribal markings of the late Uzumaki clan, his hair like most Uzumaki was blood red with black strips in it along with a red cloak held in place over his shoulders and lower face by several buckles. Underneath his cape was black with several straps and buckles. His boots were combat standard while both his hands wore gauntlets also with the Uzumaki symbol on it, this man is Kage Uzumaki, shadow of whirlpool and one of the many few survivors of its attack years ago, but his determination to find other survivors hasn't failed yet.

"_**Why do you bother finding false hope, Kage?**_" questioned a voice as Kage walked, stopping calmly as he sighed looking up to show blood red eyes, as he stood in a snow land, complete with pine trees and a night sky as well as a wolf sitting calmly in the snow, this being was known as Kari no ōkami.

"Because, Kari, it will give me a reason to live if I find more of my family" answered Kage as he blinked towards his companion at birth, making the wolf snort casually as it chuckled deeply, making Kage raise an eyebrow as the wolf stood up.

"_**Suit yourself**_" said Kari before Kage reopened his eyes to see the road ahead to Konohagakure, making him blink before he continued forward looking around until he stood at the large gate with two guards looking at him suspiciously until they saw the Uzumaki symbol.

"Hey Izumo, He has the Uzumaki symbol" said one of the guards this one had long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes. As well as a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a light-coloured marking on his chin, the other guard had brown hair, and dark eyes. His hair was combed down and covered his right eye.

"Shut it Kotetsu, he could be disguising himself" growled the other making Kage frown unnoticed before he sighed.

"I'm not a Missing-nin in disguise you fool, I'm Kage Uzumaki, one of the survivors of the attack" said Kage, gesturing himself with his right hand as the two guards turned to him with narrowed eyes until they finally noticed the red hair, making they're eyes widen.

"Sorry for our suspicions, please head right to the hokage's office" said the duo with a bow stepping aside for Kage to calmly walk by, looking around as he walked through the streets, stopping briefly as he noticed a tower.

"Well its my best lead" muttered Kage as he began to make his way until he heard running footsteps behind him, making him stop and see a blonde boy with spiky hair and three whisker marks on both cheeks, making Kage frown as the boy ran into his right leg, looking up while rubbing his forehead until he gasped up to Kage.

"Are you okay?" questioned Kage as he squatted down to the boy, allowing him to notice tears in the boys eyes, making Kage open his mouth to speak until he heard angry growls and incoherent insults as a mob approached, stopping at the sight of the two.

"Hey, get away from the demon, he'll attack!" yelled a female causing Kage to stand up and look behind him, blinking in confusion as he turned back to the mob

"I don't see any demons" Kage said with a shrug making the mob growl.

"It's the brat, he's the reincarnation of the Kyūbi no Yōko, he has to die!" yelled a male mob member not noticing Kage narrow his eyes towards the man who held a broken glass bottle.

"You mean this kid, He doesn't look dangerous at all" said Kage much to the mobs anger

"Are you blind, just step aside you traitor!" snarled another member of the mob, making Kage glare at the man as he held the boy protectively against the angry mob.

"I don't count as a traitor if I was never part of your group in the first place" said Kage with venom in his voice as he reached under his cloak making the mob flinch as he brought out a Katana.

"So leave before I carve your bodies into pieces!" growled Kage, making the mob gulp as they backed away in fear before leaving.

"Now back to more important matters, Are you okay?" said Kage as he turned to the boy who looked at him in awe.

"I'm fine, thank you sir" said the boy before Kage looked to the tower and look back to the boy.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the Hokage is, right?" said Kage visibly seeing the boy perk up as he grabbed his hand and drag him to the tower.

'Huh, guess my hunch was right' thought Kage as he was brought to the door of the Hokage's office ignoring the looks of confusion from the shinobi of Konoha as he stood behind the boy who knocked patiently.

"Come in" said an old but strong voice, allowing the two to enter and see a man In the Hokage uniform surprised to see Kage while the boy ran happily to the Hokage's side

"Hey old man, this man wanted to see you" said the boy happily, making the Hokage smile while patting the boys head before turning to Kage with a serious look.

"May I know you're name?" said the Hokage as Kage stood at attention.

"My name is Uzumaki Kage sir" said Kage casually making the Hokage's eyes widen in surprise and shock

"My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen. Naruto, can you leave for a minute, please?" said the Hokage, confusing Kage as the boy known as Naruto left the room leaving the two in silence.

"what's wrong?" questioned Kage with narrowed eyes, while the Hokage sighed deeply

"Nothing, I just want to know why an Uzumaki survivor is here?" said the Hokage as he folded his fingers together while looking towards Kage.

"I'm looking for other survivors, why?" said Kage responding with his own narrowed eyes while crossing his arms

"And what will you do if you discover survivors?" questioned Sarutobi as Kage shrugged innocently.

"If I find young orphaned children, I'll train them so they can survive in the future" answered Kage with determination while Sarutobi blinked at his words before glaring at Kage for any lies, relaxing as he caught no sign of deceit.

"What if I told you that boy is the son of…" began Sarutobi until Kage stopped him while looking around the room with narrowed eyes.

"Can you put up a sound barrier, please" said Kage as he turned back to Sarutobi who went through quick hand signs before he relaxed.

"As I was saying; what if I told you the boy, Naruto. Was the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki?" said Sarutobi until in a flash had a katana sheath in his face, making him look up to see Kage's eyes glow in anger.

"If what I saw before I got here is proof of your good village, I'm taking Naruto somewhere else to train for the future!" growled Kage before he put the sheathed katana back in his cloak while glaring at the confused Hokage.

"What happened to Naruto!?" growled Sarutobi as he stood up in anger, making Kage step back in surprise.

"He was being chased by a mob of villagers who called me a "Traitor", which I responded with a warning" said Kage with a monotone voice, making Sarutobi sigh as he sat back down.

"All he wanted was his son to be seen as a hero, and yet he's treated like dirt" said Sarutobi while messaging his eyes softly, making Kage sigh as he took a seat.

"What can I do to help?" questioned Kage as he leaned forward, inwardly smiling as the Hokage looked at him in surprise

"You're willing to help the village after what you witnessed?" questioned Sarutobi until Kage looked bored.

"Not for the village, but for my family" said Kage with a genuine smile as he stood up.

"It seems the sound barrier has worn off, could you call in Naruto please" said Sarutobi of which got a nod from Kage as he opened the door to see Naruto sitting patiently in silence until Kage tapped his head softly, waking the child up to see Kage smiling.

"Are you done with Jiji-chan?" questioned Naruto much to Kage's amusement as the two reentered the office

"Naruto could you have a seat please" requested Sarutobi while Kage stood beside the desk with his arms crossed, noticing Naruto look at him funnily as he sat down, making Kage raise an eyebrow as the two made eye contact.

"Is there something on my face?" questioned Kage while touching his forehead where his bandanna hid his face, leaving his red eyes see-able.

"Why are you hiding your face?" questioned Naruto innocently, making Sarutobi chuckle while Kage sighed happily.

"Because I don't want people to see my face" said Kage before an ANBU ninja appeared before the three, eying Kage slightly before looking to the Hokage.

"Sir, the council have requested of your presence" said the ANBU respectively with a bow, making Sarutobi sigh as he stood up, looking to Naruto who looked worried until he smiled.

"Kage can you stay with Naruto while I'm gone?" said Sarutobi until he noticed two Kage's one with his arms crossed while the other had a feminine stance and was two heads shorter.

"Get out of Henge, Yoruichi!" growled Kage as he turned to his female counterpart, making her pout as she popped with a cloud of smoke, showing a girl sheepishly smiling, showing dark brown skin and blood pink hair, making Naruto and Sarutobi blink at her appearance, which was short shorts, brown combat boots, small make shift cloak that reached her knees and a plain white shirt.

"You're a kill joy!" grumbled the girl playfully while making Kage groan but chuckle none the less.

"Just take care of Naruto please, And don't corrupt his mind with perverted thoughts" said Kage as he moved to the door turning around in wait for the Hokage who looked at the girl worriedly as he approached the door, leaving with Kage's acquaintance.

"So… know about girls?" said Yoruichi with an evil smirk of mischief.

With Kage and Sarutobi

The duo were silent as they moved through the hall way at a walking pace, both having thoughts of their own until Sarutobi spoke.

"I have to warn you before you go in the meeting, the civilian council have been trying to get Naruto killed for the past 10 years, don't listen to a word they say and ignore the money they pay you to leave Naruto, he's already suffered because of them, so when this meeting is done… I want you to take Naruto somewhere and train him, that is a request" said Sarutobi with a pained voice, making Kage look at him with worry until he nodded with a look of agreement before the two began walking again.

"If I may also ask, why did you want to accompany me to the meeting if I remember correctly only clan heads can attend it?" said Sarutobi with a serious voice, turning around to see a cheerful atmosphere around Kage surprisingly.

"I was given the clan head at an early age after my grandfather and his son; who was my father, gave me the responsibility, so I'm technically allowed to attend" said Kage smugly as the two approached two doors, opening them to see two parties seated on the left was the civilians council, all with annoyed faces and on the right were the clan houses with one seat empty, making the room silent as Kage and Sarutobi were noticed, making the civilian council gasp as they noticed Kage's hair.

"Uh… Hokage-sama, who is this boy with you?" questioned one of the civilians, getting a glare from Kage until Sarutobi cleared his throat to speak.

"This here is Kage Uzumaki, Shadow of Whirlpool… and the current head of the Uzumaki clan" stated Sarutobi, clearly angry of the shocked expressions from the civilian council, while the clan heads smiled towards Kage.

"Well I'll be, it's glad to finally see one Uzumaki, and the red hair" said one of the clan heads, showing he was clearly from the Hyūga clan, making note of his appearance before Kage smiled.

"I thought I smelt a Hyūga" chuckled Kage before he stood in the middle of the meeting, looking left to right before he turned to Sarutobi to begin the meeting. Noticing a man with bandages on his right eye and head looking at Kage suspiciously until he relaxed.

"The meeting is in order!" declared Sarutobi before Kage leaped up to the empty seat beside an Aburame who sat in silence until he looked to a civilian known as Homura Mitokado.

"We have been told recently that civilians were threatened by an unknown assailant during their hunt for the demon bra…" said Homura before he was silenced by a kunai from Kage who glared.

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you old fool!" growled Kage as he slowly relaxed with the village council looking at him with hidden hate for defending the demon, but let it drop for the meeting to continue.

"As I was saying We have been given reports of the villagers being threatened by an unknown assailant before they could attack the "boy", after they attempted to gain revenge. Witnesses believe he had blood red hair with black streaks in it" said Homura looking to Kage until he noticed a resemblance with his hair.

"It's him, it's the traitor!" yelled a fat councilman as he pointed an accusing finger to Kage who looked bored while crossing his arms before sighing and turned to Sarutobi.

"Are they always this stupid?" questioned Kage making the clan heads chuckle lightly while the civilian council glared angrily at him thinking of ways to insult him until they grinned.

"Well I'd say you should be put into the Bingo books since your standing up for the demon, better known as your family, well I'd say we should find and kill other Uzumaki after this" said Homura of which grinned as Kage froze in his seat, leaning his head down with his eyes shadowed, making a scowl slowly move over his face.

"Yeah, what's the point in finding members of a useless clan, their better off dead" said one of the councilmembers before they were suffocated by a blast of Killer intent from both Sarutobi and Kage who stood in his place, showing the outline of a grey wolf behind him snarling.

"Let me make this clear whoever the fuck you are…!" growled Kage opening his eyes to show pure gold, similar to a wolves, but it had three tomoe's like the sharingan.

"If you ever say something like that about my family, I will torture you until you know what a true demon is!" roared Kage before he kicked the chair back and made his way to the doors ignoring the ANBU flinch as he ripped the door from it's hinges and make his way to the Hokage's office opening the door to see Yoruichi and Naruto talking like old friends halting their conversation as Yoruichi noticed the angered look of Kage, making her worried as she jumped and helped him calm down, sooner joined by an equally angered Sarutobi who sat at his desk with his head down, making the room silent until he looked up with determination.

"Kage, I want you to train Naruto at a different village, I don't care which one just make him strong" said Sarutobi with a strong yet weak voice, making Kage look at the old man with respect but nodded as Yoruichi held Naruto like an older sister looking worried before Kage nodded.

"It was an honor meeting you sir" said Kage with a bow, getting a nod from Sarutobi.

"Give him a better life" requested Sarutobi as the duo left with Naruto asleep.

**Thank you all for reading, please feel free to review and other things, and don't forget to check out my other fanfictions, have a nice day or night**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**this chapter includes meetings with a few of the Jinchuriki**

It had been five weeks since Kage and Naruto began training, the two decided to train a bit in Konoha before going into serious training, like for example. Chakra control. It was recommended by Sarutobi for Naruto's training as a ninja, and Naruto was thankful for the old man's support, he even gave Naruto the hidden scroll for a few days, much to Kage's protest but he was ignored as he argued in the back ground of Naruto's apartment, grudgingly accepting Sarutobi's assistance none the less, while Yoruichi smiled like a child as they were taken to the Hokage tower.

"Alright little cousin today we will be testing your control on Chakra, first we will test your Henge, Shadow clone and then we'll have a friendly spar. Begin" said Kage as he sat beside Sarutobi, while Naruto stood, making a hand sign before he was covered by smoke replaced by a perfect copy of Kage, making Sarutobi and Kage smile while the civilian council held scowls towards the supposed demon boy, and since he completed this part of training it meant one thing. The two were going to leave.

"Excellent work Naruto, your parents would be proud" said Sarutobi standing up while approaching the eight year old who smiled after he dropped the Henge as Yoruichi hugged him from behind.

"I can't believe my little friend passed, Oh I'm so proud" cheered Yoruichi as Kage sweat dropped beside Sarutobi who had a look of annoyance.

"Thanks Yoru-chan" praised Naruto with a smile before he stood before Kage who had his arms crossed looking down at him until he bowed, getting one back from Naruto who had a fox smile while scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you, Kage-sensei" said Naruto happily before he stood before the civilian and Ninja council, making him gulp under the civilian glares while getting smiles from the Shinobi.

"Don't worry, we'll be by your side the entire way" said Kage as he put a hand on the child's shoulder, getting a reassured smile.

"Uzumaki Naruto, due to your achievement in showing your control of Chakra and skills, we of the council have agreed to let you train under the eyes of Kage Uzumaki and his apprentice Yoruichi Uzumaki" said Homura with a look of hidden disgust while Kage grinned behind his collar while Yoruichi mentally flipped the civilians the bird.

"Well, since we're getting you out of this shit hole, let's go get some of your stuff from your apartment" suggested Kage getting a smile from Naruto and Yoruichi before they both ran out in a childish manner, leaving Kage behind before he began to walk to the door… until he was stopped.

"We have an offer for you Kage Uzumaki, so please listen before you train that "boy"." Said Koharu with a look of hope as Kage turned back to them.

"And what would that be?" questioned Kage, seeing the hopeful looks of the civilians as he stood waiting.

"We want you to train Sasuke Uchiha instead of Naruto" blurted out one of the civilian's making Kage narrow his eyes in anger before a scowl spread over his face.

"Why would I train a weakling, better yet an Uchiha, their all nothing but thieves, I don't have time to train your so called savior!" said Kage, making the civilian council scowl at his words as he left the room ignoring the angry yells from the civilians but noticing the smile from Sarutobi.

The next day

The apartment was silent as the sun rose up, making the three occupants stir in their sleep with frowns until Yoruichi blinked her eyes open, making Her blush as her face was metres from Kage's making her move away slightly before she stood up from the floor bed with a yawn while stretching like a cat, not noticing Naruto blush as half her top showed her stomach.

"It's not nice to perve on girls, Naruto-kun" giggled Yoruichi as she fixed her shirt, moving to the kitchen in silence.

"Does she have eyes at the back of her head or something?" muttered Naruto while blushing, not noticing Kage lean up from his sleep, rubbing his eyes from the sleep while smiling.

"I'll say, she always uses me as a pillow and to make it funnier she has cat claws" chuckled Kage before a frying pan was thrown, making him catch it in time to smile.

"I heard that!" stated Yoruichi with a seductive smile, making Kage grin like a Cheshire cat with canine teeth as he stood up, showing cat claw marks on Kage's back as he walked to the kitchen, getting a seductive smile from Yoruichi as she pulled him to her lips.

"OH get a room you two!" said Naruto while covering his eyes, making the two smile as they went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, with Kage getting proper cereal for Naruto who whined after finding the food of the gods (Ramen) thrown out. Making him stay quiet for two days until he got over it.

Back to the present.

"So where are we gonna train me, Kage-Itoko?" questioned Naruto with a smile, making the couple smile childishly.

"I was thinking we could further your training with our old friends, do you want that?" said Kage as he sat at the small table, joined by Yoruichi who had a spoon in her mouth, making the two chuckle at her child like manner. After packing up a few of Naruto's stuff the trio were walking in the street with the villagers looking at them in confusion and fear until three men who were obviously drunk approached Kage with Yoruichi leading Naruto to the gate, sharing a worried look to Kage who smiled genuinely before she returned the smile and kept walking.

"To what assistance can I be to you three gentleman?" said Kage as he looked at the three drunk men, all swaying in their spots before the man in the middle spoke.

"I wan da ass you a queshion…" the man slurred, making Kage hold his breath at the horrid smell of the man's breathe.

"Enlighten me" coughed Kage while holding his nose and mouth.

"Why'd yo betray us homans for dat damon?" growled the half drunk man, making Kage scowl before forcibly shoving past them all, tripping the one who insulted his little cousin to the floor with an elbow to the face, ignoring the yells and verbal insults from the villagers until they were silenced by a sky blue ethereal wolf emerging from Kage's shadow, snarling at the villagers who backed away until it vanished with Kage who reappeared beside Yoruichi and Naruto smiling with a nod before the trio went off, knowing the future will hold glory and adventure… until Naruto spoke.

"So, Itoko who are these friends you mentioned?" questioned Naruto as he sat on Kage's shoulder's, making Kage smirk as he looked to a scowling Yoruichi until it became a playful pout.

"Well our first friend, if he's still around was once known as the Densetsu no yūrei, he was a nut job back than until he met a girl… sadly they're relationship met an early end" said Kage, making Yoruichi look down in sorrow, confusing Naruto greatly making him open his mouth to question until Yoruichi spoke.

"Our friend was always the lovable nutjob of the team, he would always make cracky jokes and perverted things until he met someone he could call a sister, but the relationship changed to that of lovers, her name was Akarui Hoshi(Bright stars), she was the most greatest thing to happen with our group of friends until that day it all went down to one of us sacrificing themselves" said Yoruichi holding back tears that were warring to get out until she felt Kage's hand hold her shoulder softly with a pained look.

"What's his name?" questioned Naruto innocently, making the two smirk at his curiosity.

"His name is Sofuto Yami(Soft darkness), and the last I heard from our other friends he was last seen near Takigakure helping the locals" said Kage as the trio kept walking, making them smile before they shushin'd out of view.

Meanwhile in Takigakure a lone man stood in a forest clearing with his arms crossed while holding a look of determination, he wore a cowl over a torn grey shirt telling of many battles of the past, his jeans if you would call them that were torn to his knees which were wrapped in bandages he also wore a locket around his neck that was pure gold he also had jester like shoes with spiked ends at the toes, his most noticeable trait though were the fact that one of his eyes was that of a Metallic colour that had a spiral towards the centre as he turned to his left with the spiral making the core of the eye shrink, signaling his sight focusing while his other eye which was bright green looked on.

Making him grin as he noticed small bushes move before he blocked a Kunai with a Naginata blade, showing his attacker to be a girl in her younger years with an orange clip in her mint green hair, her eyes like her hair pin was also orange with her small shorts and grey shirt.

"Almost got me that time Fū, so that's a wrap for today" said Sofuto with a proud smile while the girl smirked happily, bowing to the man who bowed back.

"Get some rest, because I spoke with the village leader and he has given me permission to take you with me on my travels" added Sofuto before he was surprised by a hug, making him blink and hold a genuine look a father would give to a child, making him caress the girls hair before he wiped a tear from his metallic eye, making it zoom in on the tear before he steeled himself with Fū following suit with a monotone face, looking at each other for minutes until they both broke out into laughter.

"AH come on, let's celebrate over a meal, It's on me" said Sofuto as the duo left the clearing, not noticing a Taki-nin watching the duo with hateful eyes towards the girl who was skipping beside the man who she could call an actual father figure if you looked behind his psychotic posture. The duo had met after Fū was fleeing from a group of teenaged villagers who had evil smirks as they chased her into an alleyway, holding her down while one of them was about to disrobe himself until he felt his neck severed, followed by the rest of the perverts being found slaughtered with their manhoods cut off and replace their eyes and their eyes sat between their legs.

But back to the present after Sofuto entered the village with Fu walking closely beside Sofuto who noticed the glares towards Fu until they were sent running by an ethereal Tarantula the size of a Car lean back with its front legs raised defensively.

"Thanks Doku no sutoraiki" praised Sofuto as the two stood at the front of a food store, making the spider spirit click its two mouth joints.

"No… *click, click*… problem partner" said the spider before it slowly vanished into the ground with a burrowing stance as Sofuto entered the store with Fu who tossed him an apple which he caught, looking over the shelves before Fu came back with a packet of potato chips, making Sofuto chuckle as he approached the seller with a smile as he paid for the chips and apple, walking out while taking a bite from the fruit, making his way to a hotel with Fu following behind as they stepped up onto stairs, opening a room that had six different species of spiders that were crawling on the floor and wall, making Sofuto whistle softly in a clicking like tone, which the spiders responded by moving to him, waiting near his arm until he moved it closer for them to crawl on and sit on his shoulders three on each side.

"Hey boys, how are we today?" questioned Sofuto as he walked into the room with Fu waiting at the door silently watching Sofuto gather his belongings packing them into a bag and sling it over his right shoulder with his pet spiders sitting happily on the sling making his way to Fu who shivered at the spiders that raised their front legs at her playfully as Sofuto left down the stairs paying the owner of the building before he and Fu left and made their way to the entrance to the village, with one of Sofuto's pet spiders clicking while gesturing to the left, making him turn to notice three jōnin looking at him with hateful glares until they looked away, making Sofuto narrow his eyes, making handsigns quickly before two identical versions of himself appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Guide Fu further away from the Village, you Henge into Fu and follow me, got that?" whispered Sofuto, getting nods from both clones and the real Fu who had a smirk on her face before she and the clone vanished, making Sofuto turn to see the Jōnin not noticing as he and the henge clone walked forward, walking minutes longer until they were surrounded by the Jōnin all holding Kunai aimed for the clone.

"You people really are predictable" chuckled Sofuto as the clone dispelled shocking the Jōnin as Sofuto's pet spiders crawled to the floor, digging into the floor while the Jōnin closed in, throwing their Kunai's which Sofuto dodged until he had a grin as he caught them from the air with a spin until he stopped his spin with the Kunai in his own pouch.

"Well, thank's for the Ammo, now for some fun with hunting, BUG style: Supaidā kari Jutsu!" declared Sofuto before his pet spiders emerged from the ground, only ten times bigger in size as the took the Ninja into the burrows while biting their necks leaving Sofuto in the clearing alone before his pet spiders emerged at his feet and crawled back up in delight after a good meal, making him smile as he shushin'd to the clone and Fu who stood in wait, smiling as the clone dispelled with her walking beside the ninja.

Kumogakure was somewhat silent as a lone slim but well-muscled figure sat in a meditative state with his legs crossed while his hands were fists pushed together, though he was not alone as two smaller figures were sitting behind him on both sides, one was female while the other was a male who wore sun glasses with a blue tattoo under his left eye while the girl had short blonde hair with the male, these two were also in a meditative seat with the man who was known as Daini no kokoro (Second Mind), the two beside him were the two Jinchiruki of Kumo, the female known as Yugito Nii and the boy was or teen as Killer bee.

Both happy to be with someone who saw them as normal children than monsters, both who were trying not to annoy the man who sighed as he opened his eyes to show them in a sickly white eye that had a circle in it with four tomoe that were black like the normal coloring of an Uchiha.

The three were silent four minutes until Yugito went limp, making Bee panic and rush to Kokoro in worry, making the man turn to him with a look of tiredness until he noticed Yugito's sleeping form.

"How long has she been in this state?" questioned Kokoro as he moved to her sleeping form, making Bee worriedly shrug as Kokoro sighed closing his eyes as he placed a hand on her forehead, focusing chakra into his palm before he entered her mind finding himself in a forest with blue flames caressing the tree's but not burning, making Kokoro made hand sign's making him form glow with a green hue before he was covered by a cloud of smoke, followed by him standing up high in the cloud until he moved forward showing his feet on the back of a golden hawk that flapped its wings and take off in the forest scanning the area until Kokoro gestured to a clearing that held a circlular cage with a small figure standing, making Tsubasa smile oddly as he noticed the large blue flamed cat sitting in the cage.

"I thank you for your assistance Sora no tsubasa" said Kokora with the bird nodding as it flew to the girl and demon cat, making it purr as Yugito turned to look in shock as the bird landed beside them with Kokoro landing between Yugito and the two tailed cat.

"**Ah, it is good to see you Tsubasa-san, how have you been?"** greeted the cat in a feminine voice getting shrug like gesture from the hawk that blinked.

"I have been well Nibi-san" greeted Tsubasa with a strong yet soft voice, making Yugito look at his feathers in awe until she was greeted by a large bird eye looking at her, making her flinch until the hawk chuckled softly.

"You have nothing to fear, Nibi-san will be kind, isn't that right Nibi-san?" said Tsubasa getting a giggle from the cat that had its nose petted gently by Kokoro who had a soft smile as he pulled his arm away.

"**So I don't think you two are here for idle chats now are you?"** said Nibi, getting a nod from Kokoro and Tsubasa before she sighed.

"**Is it to h**elp train Yugito-san there?" questioned the cat before she faded into blue flames that turned to purple smoke with a woman with an hourglass shaped body in a Kimono, with blue hair and miscolored eyes one being gold and the other a sickly green.

"It is yes, will you help us?" said Kokoro with a bow while Tsubasa sighed while rolling its eyes while Nibi giggled.

"Well I don't see why not, she is cute after all" said Nibi with a shrug before the world went black followed by Kokoro and Yugito waking up before seeing mercenaries surrounding them, making Kokoro and Killer bee take fighting stances while Yugito held a Kunai.

"Just surrender you three, were only gonna take the two kiddies from you and make them slaves!" chuckled the man with a sick grin as he looked at Kokoro, making the man narrow he watched Kokoro go through hand signs until a cloud of smoke appeared around the trio

"**It is pathetic to think someone like you could make such a claim**!" growled a voice, making everyone pale as the sight of golden fire that formed into a phoenix.

"What in the name of Kami is that!?" yelled one of the slave drivers as they backed away with the Phoenix screeched as it swooped towards the bandits.

Meanwhile (YES AGAIN)

The village of Sunagakure was in bloodlust after the so called council of Sunagakure, all of which stood in wait as the uncle of the villages Jinchūriki was ordered to attack the child physically and psychologically, this caught the attention of one individual who hung from the window of a room where a child with red hair sat playing by himself, making the teen sized figure lean against the window, slowly opening it unnoticed before the door opened to show a man or woman whatever gender he was with sandy-blond hair, fair skin, and violet eyes, which didn't help his feminine appearance, making the teen thief sneak in behind the man in the shadows, watching the man bring out a Kunai that the boy noticed in fear, making the boy prepare to scream for help until the "Uncle" was impaled by a scorpion like appendage followed by others as the teen stepped out of the shadows, making the Jinchūriki back away in fear while sand made a shield around him until he felt his hair ruffled, making him open his eyes to see ones of Genuine concern.

"Are you alright?" questioned the teen as he leaned into the light, showing a skull like helmet until he lifted up the top part leaving the jaw parts in place, and showing dark blue eyes and sand brown hair.

"What-What are you doing caring for a demon!?" questioned the near death man who had blood trickling from his mouth as the teen turned around with a glare.

"I'm taking him away from this pathetic village for what they did, So suck it up!" yelled the teen as his eyes became pitch black as his shoulder blades bulged, making him grunt before two scorpion tails sprouted showing the toddler the teens outfit that looked like a torn version of a jester's only with oddly designed shoes and gloves that were green in color with black claws.

"Traitor!" said the man before his eyes were jabbed through, making the toddler gasp as blood dropped onto the sand, making him look up to see the teen have a look of disgust as he cleaned the appendages before turning back to the child.

"You haven't been able to sleep have you?" questioned the teen as he kneeled down to the boy reaching to his back, making the child flinch until he noticed a teddy bear that he lost the day before.

"I found it while I was walking the streets, so I believe this belongs to you" said the teen, smiling until he was tackled into a small hug, giving him the chance to touch the seal that held the Ichibi no Shukaku, making him do quick hand signs before gently placing his hands back onto the seal, making the child gasp in surprise as he went limp, making the teen worry until he sighed at the sound of soft snores.

"You are now my little brother… I just hope your other two siblings will move away from your coward father and join us" said the teen as he stood up straight with the sleeping toddler in his arms, making his way to the window until he was surrounded by ANBU, all of which glared at the man who held their Jinchūriki.

"Oh brother, what shall I do?" sighed the teen before two scorpion claws exploded beside both his feet and swiped the ninja away allowing the teen to leap out of the window before running through the streets of Sunagakure until he found one of his hideouts.

It was silent the next day, all of which had the villagers on edge at the news of the Jinchūriki being kidnapped and the uncle of the demon dead on the floor with holes in his body and to make things worse the Kazekage's two children turned up missing, making them more worried after their was a message sent to the Kazekage saying he was a coward for harming an innocent child… but where was the sender now, well he was half way across the country with a child on his back in a baby pack while being followed by two other kids one male and the other female.

"How much farther pal?" growled the brother as the four remained walking, making the teen sigh while letting his hand go through his silver hair, turning to the boy with an annoyed look.

"Were almost there so don't ask again Kankurō, and Temari please teach him how NOT to be annoying" said the teen as he continued walking with Gaara stirring in his sleep until he blinked himself awake, making him yawn cutely as he looked around before he saw his siblings.

"Kankurō-kun, Temari-kun, where are we?" yawned Gaara as he laid against the teens back, before he looked at the teen in question.

"Whose the man, who saved us?" questioned Gaara as the group moved on, making Kankurō shrug before the ground shook as the teen stopped in place, unaffected by the ground before a large scorpion tail erupted behind them, followed by four pincer's until they were lifted up, showing a black exoskeleton with spider legs.

"Our little friend here is known as Suna no kariudo (hunter of the sands), as for my name kiddo… its Sasori chōkyōshi but you can call me Saso." Said the teen with a smile as he sat down, patting the scorpion's head before it began to move snapping its pincer's a few times but none lethally as the two finally crossed the border, passing by a caravan of merchants who gawked at the creature they sat on before after another hour of travelling before they stopped, making them look around at the surroundings in question until they heard low grumbling from the beast.

"**Sasori, we are not alone, are you sure you did not leave any traces of yourself behind?" **grumbled the scorpion making Gaara smile in excitement as he jumped off of Sasori before said teen could answer, making him panic as Gaara leaned over the edge to see eight eyes blink at him.

"**Why hello young one, to what can I assist you?" **questioned the creature before he saw a smile on Gaara, making it look in worry.

"You look cool" said Gaara, making the scorpion blink in surprise, normally people would call him an abomination but this child… complimented him for the first time and it filled him with pride.

"**Say child, what is your name?**" questioned Kariudo with a smile that was unnoticeable due to his mouth joints and appearance.

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara, it is a pleasure to meet you" said Gaara with a smile as the creature went to a protective stance at the sound of rustling bushes, making Sasori pull Gaara back to his siblings softly, bringing a Katana with purple liquid on the blade.

"Gaara think you can make a sand barrier around you three?" questioned Sasori of which got an instant answer as sand shot around the three siblings, making him smile as the scorpion dug into the ground with them in a small crater with the sand guarding them in small amounts as Sasori ran into the bushes, followed by the ground pushing upward behind him.

'_Kariudo, do you know where they are_?' thought Sasori as he hid behind a tree, peeking to the sides with his eyes taking a pure black color, scanning the surroundings until he noticed the particles of scents in the air, followed by him touching the tree to feel vibrations leading to five trees around him, making him grin as he sunk into the ground and out of view, making the ninja drop down from their positions all confused.

"Where did he go?"

"Who cares he has the Jinchūriki for the one tail, let's get the brat and ru…" said the leader until he was impaled by a scorpion's stinger, making the missing-nin flinch as they found themselves surrounded by humanoid scorpions all hissing as Kariudo rose from the ground with Sasori standing with his arms crossed with a scowl.

"You dare think to harm my new family… I'll castrate your bodies until they're skin and bone!" growled Sasori as he swung his right hand at the ninja, making them freeze as the human scorpions tackled them to the ground, ripping them apart while Kariudo began to walk back to the three siblings with Sasori who had a look of sadness until he saw the three smiling as they ran to the teen and his celestial partner who greeted them happily, making Sasori raise an eyebrow as the scorpion was normally a heartless being, for his attitude to change was surprising. Even for him.

**Okay these three gentleman are part of the fanfic but don't worry the others will make an appearance, so hope you enjoyed this revalation.**

**And also I made it Gaara won't be a psycho but he will be up to the task to make people know his strength so please stay tuned for more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was silent as three figures walked among the forest, these three ninja were none other than Kage Uzumaki, Yoruichi Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki all having proud smiles as they continued on there path to Takigakure to meet up with their old friend Sofuto, who sent a message in the form of a crow summoning, giving them the location of where to meet which was the border of the two countries.

"It's been a while since we've travelled this far isn't it?" questioned Yoruichi as the trio continued walking with Naruto grumbling as he now stood up to Yoruichi's shoulders after being fed proper food, making him grateful to his new family, who at the moment were having a discussion about the current situation of travel.

"I said we should use the Hawks summons to get there faster" said Yoruichi who was getting denied by Kage who kept replying with "They deserve respect in battle, not joy rides". This got Naruto confused at the word "summons", making him speed walk to Kage's left side, tugging on his cloak gently but hard enough to get his cousin's attention halting the trio's journey

"Yes Naruto-Itoko?" questioned Kage as he bobbed down to be at eye level with his cousin.

"What's a summons?" questioned Naruto innocently, making the two smile at his curiosity with Kage standing up and walk a few distance away, biting his thumb and slamming his right hand into the floor with a circle of words spreading from his palm.

"Summoning Jutsu!" declared Kage before he was surrounded by a cloud of smoke, making Naruto worry as he heard a hyena's laugh, making him gulp as he saw the creatures head that had an eyepatch over its left eye and a hat.

"**Kage! What is the meaning of this sudden summoning, I was in an important event with the Lion clan!**" growled the Hyena as it showed Kage sitting on its neck, chuckling nervously.

"I was just showing my cousin what a summoning was, Mokku inu-San" answered Kage as he dropped down to the floor to show the Hyena Naruto who hid behind Yoruichi until the scowling Hyena's face softened.

"**Is he the first surviving member of your family to find?" **said Mokku in a soft voice, getting a nod from Kage who had a small smile before the Hyena king approached Yoruichi who had a smile while crossing his arms.

"**Well your looking more beautiful Yoru-kun**" greeted the hyena before it tilted its head to see Naruto backing away.

"Yeah well, once you grow up, you start to get prettier" said Yoruichi cheerfully, making Kage and Naruto snicker until Yoruichi scowled with a pout thus silencing the two males who hugged each other in fear.

"We never said anything" said Naruto in panic before they ran off as an angry Yoruichi summoned the Monkey summons which instantly became a staff.

"Run like your life depends on it!" yelled Naruto, who sat on Kage's back in fear.

"What does it look like I'm doing!?" retorted Kage as he sped forward, completely missing an oddly dressed man with discolored eyes and little girl with mint green hair as they ran by, making The man blink before turning to see Yoruichi running by until she reversed to look him in the eye, until she smiled while hugging him.

"Sofuto! You're here, now help me hurt my Fiancé and his cousin" greeted Yoruichi before clenching her fist with an evil smile with fire in her eyes, making Fu smirk defiantly as she followed behind Yoruichi, leaving Sofuto in confusion until his pet spiders spoke in a language with clicks, making him shrug.

"I don't know what happened, but she seems hell bent on causing Kage some pain oddly enough" said Sofuto as he walked after the four.

With Fu

'Okay let's see if Sofuto-sensei's training is useful?' thought Fu as she hopped above on the tree branches while following the blonde boy, making her silently giggle playfully as she stood above his panting form, making her smile playfully as Naruto panted while holding his stomach, taking in a large breath before relaxing, peeking around the tree to see Yoruichi chasing Kage.

'He doesn't even know I'm here' Fu mentally laughed, not noticing a really thin ninja wire wrap around the branch she sat on, putting a Kunai back in her pouch until she heard the branch creak, making her turn to see the wire in the sunlight, making her eyes widen as the wire whipped through the tree like it was butter, making her yelp as she fell landing on something soft with her lips, making her open her eyes to see ocean blue eyes blink at her orange ones.

"Well, it seems I sparked up young romance" chuckled a feminine voice, making the two leap up to there feet, both blushing with Fu finding a rock interesting while Naruto whistled until they both froze and looked around, both holding Kunai in their hands in a defensive motion.

"Whose there!?" yelled the duo, making them look at each other and blush, making them look away in embarrassment until they saw a female like figure standing on a branch making them both throw their Kunai, expecting to hear flesh being stabbed… only to hear the sound of wood being impaled.

"HA that never gets old!" laughed the female voice, causing the two to again take fighting stances, scanning the area before they noticed two parts of the forest rustle until two humanoid objects hung from the branches like scarecrows, followed by a third only the duo didn't notice due to it standing behind them.

"Who do you think it is?" questioned Fu, looking at the two wood beings until Sofuto stepped into view, making Fu sigh in relief until he fell backwards and hoisted up.

"God damn it!" yelled Sofuto which made the two children deadpan as he dangled upside down and waved his arms angrily.

"Denzella! Drop this trap Right now!" roared Sofuto before a woman stepped by the duo towards an angry Sofuto, making them blink in surprise as she giggled with Sofuto turning his head and sighed.

"Great to see you to Denzella" sighed Sofuto as the woman kneeled down to show purple lips, fair skin and light blue hair, her attire consisted of a skirt that reached her knees and a light purple skin tight skirt that showed her bust and curves, she wore combat designed boots that had metal plating's at the toes and a small coat with fur at the collar.

"Oh come on buggy, we used to laugh all the time about this little joke" said the woman, standing up straight and bring out a Kunai, swinging it through the rope that allowed Sofuto to fall and land in a crouch, scowling to Denzella who had the smile as he approached her angrily, making them have a stare down until he smirked and gave her a friendly hug with his pet spiders, making the woman smile as she held a spider with light brown skin with a small piece of cloth wrapped around its abdomen with the Kanji 'hunter'.

"Hunty, Oh you're still here its good to see you again" greeted Denzella like a child, making Sofuto sigh while the rest of the spiders slouched down.

"Uh, Sofuto-sensei, whose this?" questioned Fu as she and Naruto approached the two adults cuatiosly, making the woman smirk and turn to Sofuto.

"So, Sofuto-sensei, huh?" questioned Denzella with a smile, making Sofuto glare at her to keep quiet which worked but she kept her smile.

"Well kid to answer your question, my name is Denzella Sunasa, Ex-Shinobi of Sunagakure, at your service" greeted Denzella with a salute, making the two kids blink before they were joined by Yoruichi and a beaten up Kage whose bruises were slowly fading, starting with his right eye that began to be less swollen.

"Now, Little Naruto…" said Yoruichi with a grin as the blonde gulped as she approached cracking her knuckles until a sand barrier halted her advance, followed by Fu and Naruto hugging each other in fear as a puppet dangled behind Yoruichi with a deformed grin as two pair of arms spread out at its side.

"Uh, Yoruichi, don't be alarmed but…" said Kage slowly, only to make her panic by swinging, halting as she saw the puppet which made her skin pale with Kage and Sofuto preparing for what was about to happen.

"Oh shit"

'Oh shit'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was all Yoruichi did as she ran to Kage, making him stagger as she hid her face in his chest while the sound of evil mischievous laughter of two voices one male and the other female.

"I must apologize for my siblings immaturity, My name is Sabaku no Gaara, the laughing stock are my brother and sister, Sabaku no Temari and Kankurō, the one behind the woman is Sasori chōkyōshi… our sensei" said a boy from a tree branch above the puppet, he wore a normal black T-shirt, with green shorts and Shinobi sandals, with red hair and the kanji for "love" above his left eye, and on his back was a gorge which held the sand that protected Naruto and Fu.

"Wow, that's so cool" said Fu with a smile, making Gaara, cough while a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Kankurō, Temari, get down from there and apologize" ordered the teen, making the two older children drop down instantly with tired eyes until they saw an angry Yoruichi.

"A word of warning. "Run"." Said Kage, making the two gulp and run, followed by the puppet and Yoruichi who had a staff in her grasp.

"Sofuto, Sasori, Denzella. Great to see you three again" said Kage as he embraced the three happily, getting hugs himself until he noticed Naruto and Fu standing beside Gaara who had his arm's crossed.

"I see You and Sasori have taken on apprentices Sofuto" said Kage with a smile, making Sasori and Sofuto shrug at his conclusion until he turned back to Naruto and Fu, noticing them stand close to each other.

"Well cousin, you've just met the girl and already you've made a move" Kage all but chuckled as he stepped beside his younger cousin, ruffling the child's hair.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Naruto of which made Kage frown.

"She's standing really close to you, how can you not know she now likes you" said Denzella, making the two blush while the woman smirked mischievously

"Oh this'll be fun" said Denzella while rubbing her hands together until they all heard Temari running to Sasori in fear hiding behind him as Yoruichi returned while dragging an unconscious Kankurō behind her with a beaten face.

"Wow, you didn't need to go all out on him" said Denzella with a chuckle, getting a scowl from the woman until they heard Kankurō groan as he was lifted up by Gaara's sand.

"Any idea when he'll wake up?" questioned Denzella as she poked the teens face, making everyone deadpan as she grew a grin and pulled out a make-up kit.

"Let's give him some make-up" giggled Denzella with the children smiling in agreement.

**Land of Iron**

it was cold in the land of Iron and like always it was snowing making everything on the floor covered by layers of Snow but one being stood out in a clearing, he sat in a crossed-legged stance with his fists clenched and his breathing controlled surprisingly in this environment, his attire consisted of a fur coat with a hood that had metal plating going up where his spine and ribs were in an exoskeleton design, his pants were a greyish white with bandages wrapped around his knees and ankles and wrists, his eyes were hidden behind goggles that were black with gold linings, his hair was deep grey with small spots running on his sidelines like a Leopards.

He held two Kunai in his sleeve's as he sensed two figures to his right, both male with high level's of Chakra, letting him contemplate on what to do until he heard arguing.

"Why are we in Iron Country!?" yelled one of the men as they came into view in front of the man who sheathed his Kunai in his sleeve's watching the two who stopped showing the height difference.

"Because you lost the MAP, so don't go blaming me for _your_ mistake Rōshi!" growled the taller man who stood in Steam armour that had a furnace on the back and covered the bottom part of his face.

The other man had red hair, moustache and beard which tapered off to a point. He was shown wearing a large headpiece consisting of a three pointed crown-like ridge, he also wore a ring, and a prominent black piece of armour running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He wore a long-sleeved light-red shirt and pants, with mesh-armour shirt and fitted black suit underneath, along with calf-length sandals. Around his waist he wore a brown sash that held a brown armour-like breast plate with a pouch in the front, a brown back plate on the back that is connected to the front with mesh armour, and armoured lapels falling to the sides

"Shut up Han! If it wasn't for me we would have been captured by those Akasuki whatever there called!" growled the man as he glared up at the man until they heard a throat being cleared, making them turn to look and see the man, causing them to take fighting stances.

"Who are you?" demanded the one known as Han, narrowing his eyes as the man lifted his hood back showing a face of many battles.

"My name is Kemono no Senshi (warrior of Beasts)." Said the man as he crossed his arms, focusing his chakra into his muscles which bulged with white fur growing slowly but unnoticed by the two ninja.

"Well Kemono-san, can you go somewhere else because we're too busy to fight" said Rōshi with an annoyed expression, turning back to his fellow Jinchūriki, only to see Kemono between them in an instant with his arms still crossed.

"I can be of great help" offered Kemono while the two leaped back with their Kunai ready for battle, narrowing their eyes.

"Why do you want to help us anyway?" questioned Han, tilting his head to see Kemono's pale grey eyes.

"Because I can sense the demons inside you" said Kemono of which made the duo stiffen at his casual toned voice, making them raise eyebrow as he hadn't moved his head to look at them, making them slowly approach him to see his features, making them blink in surprise as his eyes looked up.

"Holy crap" said Han as Kemono looked up to show his eyes were pitch black with white circles surrounding his iris that were grey.

"Because I and others have a condition like you Jinchūriki" said Kemono

Meanwhile

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you all" said Naruto as the adults that sat around a campfire sneezed, rubbing their noses before resuming their eating, making Kage look at his cousin to see him and Fu sharing their food happily, making him smile with a chuckle, looking to his right to see Sofuto sharpening a Kunai while narrowing his eyes at Naruto, confusing Kage before he moved to his best friends side, nudging him lightly.

"Is there something we should know?" whispered Kage as he caught Sofuto's attention, making him sigh while looking to Fu in worry.

"She looks just like her" said Sofuto softly as Fu giggled with Naruto making funny faces.

"Wait. Are you saying that…" began Kage before he noticed the saddened look on his friends face.

"Yes, The seventh Jinchūriki is my long lost daughter" said Sofuto with his right hand holding the pendant with care like it would break by one touch, making him open it to show an older woman with orange hair smiling with mint green eyes.

"It's just the coloring that's different" joked Kage of which made the two laugh softly until it went silent with everyone else catching up with stories of their lives after separating. Even to the point where Naruto and Gaara spoke like old friends, laughing and giggling in Fu's case, all of which made the adults smile as Denzella taught Kankurō how to move the puppet's more easier.

"You remember that promise you made Akarui, before she died that you'd look for your child…?" questioned Kage of which made Sofuto nod.

"Well I'd say you finally respected that promise, because your daughter is sitting with my little cousin" said Kage, making Sofuto blink back tears of Joy while holding the pendant to his head with a sad smile, chuckling softly before he turned to Kage with a grin.

"Just make sure your cousin doesn't hurt my little girl" he spoke while punching Kage's shoulder, making the teen rub his right arm with a smile.

"I'll have Yoruichi give him the talk when he's older."

**And that's a wrap thank you all for reading if your still doing that, please review and feel free to check out my other work, so please enjoy yourselves at whatever time of day or night your at… good bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**My ideas are mine Naruto is owned by whats his/her face, forgot who owns it for some reason but yeah enjoy**

It had been a few weeks after the now larger group met up with each other, everything went on normally for Kage and Naruto's training, Kage would make him test his limits while also teaching Naruto proper literature and manners, things he was never taught in his life in Konoha, but those two things weren't taught by Just Kage, but everyone else as well. Even to the point where Naruto was confronted by a blushing Fu who had a small flower in her hair that Naruto gave her. This made Him even more embarrassed when Denzella and Yoruichi gave him "the talk" which amusingly ended with Naruto passing out with a nose bleed. But back to the present the younger members of the group stood on the shores of a beach with Kage and Sofuto standing in the water knee deep in casual swim-shorts with Kage's patterned with Wolf prints and Sofuto's patterned with tribal spiders.

"Alright, Today we will be learning water walking since you all mastered tree walking yesterday but today will be a challenge since you have to keep focusing Chakra into you're feet to stay above the surface. Sofuto if you may demonstrate" Kage informed before turning to Sofuto who nodded and focused his Chakra, making his feet below the water glow a pale green as he slowly rose upward until his feet could be seen by all, making everyone awe.

"Now Who would like to give it a try first?" questioned Kage with his arms crossed, looking among the group until Fu raised her hand, making her father smile as she had her own, stepping forward into the water while ignoring the cold sensation as the water went up to her waist.

"Alright, Fu. What I want you to do is block out any other thoughts and focus on your feet with Chakra, once you do that you need to keep the flow stable but moveable with the water, alright now give it a try" Kage said silently with a smile, making Fu nod and close her eyes, feeling her chakra rushing to her feet with a bluish grey glow until she felt herself going up, making her inwardly cheer at the sounds of Naruto praising her with the others until she felt her feet touched by soft winds, making her open her eyes and smile at her success, cheering briefly before she fell back in with everyone laughing in unison.

"Good job, Fu!" yelled Naruto with a smile, making Fu blush with a smile until she was yanked out of the water by Sofuto, showing an emotionless face which made Fu blink in fear until he had a proud smile, hoisting her onto his shoulders happily.

"High-five" cheered Fu which her father returned with said gesture, watching everyone else go at the technique until it was Naruto's turn, making the blonde gulp until he felt Fu hang upside down from her fathers outstretched arm and planted a kiss on his cheek, making him blush with a nervous smile until he felt Kage hold his shoulder.

"You can do it little cousin, just keep your mind focused on your feet with Chakra" praised Kage with a smile, making Naruto smirk with determination as he closed his eyes, focusing his chakra into his feet for what felt like minutes until he felt his knees rise up from the water, making him excited slightly as he felt his ankles follow, making him peek open his eyes to smile at the sight of his toes drying off with the wind, making him cheer with him hopping on the water like a clown until he was tackled by Gaara and Temari, making them laugh as they resurfaced.

Time skip four years

It was quiet as the group walked through a small forest near a town in the land of waves, with Yoruichi sitting on the shoulders of Kage, looking to the left to see Naruto, Fu and all the other children who joined them, they had greatly matured since their training had been postponed after Sasori had leaned of a job with a bridge builder needing assistance, saying "it will be good experience for the kids".

Though the answer was logical, it did not mean Yoruichi wasn't worried, looking at the surrounding area with keen eyes until she heard her celestial spirit friend Kobura no joō (Queen of Cobra), looking to her left to see a Cobra slithering up her left arm calmly as it sat on her shoulders, letting her tongue taste the air before returning to her mouth.

"What is troubling you Shōjo (little girl)?" questioned Kobura with a feminine voice as the Cobra sat against Yoruichi's right cheek, making the girl smile while softly petting the snake.

"It's just I feel like we're gonna walk into trouble" whispered Yoruichi, making Kage look up to see the Cobra, scanning the area around them until he noticed Naruto and Fu's alerted looks, making him stop.

"What's wrong?" questioned Kage, approaching the two until he could see a clearing of water with a bridge, but it wasn't the bridge that made him pale.

Blood, so much blood!

"Who could have done this?" questioned Temari in shock, looking to Gaara who had a calm expression

"Whoever it is, we'll avenge those who fell" said Gaara, getting nods of agreement before they used Shunshin no Jutsu, followed by them all vanishing in flickers.

The bridge was silent until seven figures appeared in what could be seen as a mist, making Kage and Sofuto Narrow at the sounds of battle, with everyone tense it was certain it was bad news.

"Sasori, Sofuto, with me, Yoruichi and Denzella, make sure the kids don't get hurt!" ordered Kage, getting nods before Kage and the selected duo shunshin'd into the mist and leaving the rest of the group behind.

"Seems like old times don't ya think?" chuckled Sasori as he stood in his now present ANBU based uniform, flipping the top part of his skeleton mask down and hiding his features.

Looking to his left to see Sofuto still in his regular outfit only with a spiked gloves that would deal heavy damage with a punch.

"I'll say, I can practically feel the Chakra signatures… and an Uchiha?" said Sofuto before he blinked in shock, narrowing his eyes before he sped forward past Kage and Sasori, making them blink in panic as they sensed an Uchiha as well.

"Oh shit!" yelled the duo as they quickened their pace, catching up in time to see Sofuto staring at what they could describe as a dome of mirrors around a boy clad in a blue shirt and white shorts ninja sandals and black hair, making Kage stiffen as he noticed the red eyes that were scanning the mirrors with Kage turning to the left, making him squint his eyes to see the bridge with two men fighting well if you put it that way, fighting would be like one man narrowly avoiding a huge fucking cleaver of a sword.

"Well, it seems our old friend Zabuza is a missing-nin, Let's break up the fight now, Sasori, save the stupid kid from being taken out, Sofuto see what's wrong with the Kunoichi and the old man in that direction. I'll handle Zabuza" said Kage, making the two nod before vanishing in said directions, leaving Kage alone before he cracked his neck to the right with a grunt, letting his chakra burst into existence in a form of grey and black flames that began to become a large ethereal wolf that had the torso of a human.

(Just imagine a wolf version of Kurama)

"**Ready when you are partner**" said Kari with Kage leaping onto its back, sitting down as the wolf spirit ran on all fours towards the battle, making Kage smirk with Kari who took a deep breathe with Kage going through hand signs.

"**Yuki no tōboe (Howl of snow)!**" declared Kage before Kari howled, summoning a snow storm from above as he leaped into the air, watching as the two combatants stopped and looked around in confusion until they both looked up to see Kari falling feet first.

"Incoming!" yelled a man with gravity defying silver hair in Konoha's usual Jōnin outfits with his face hidden, before he leaped as the wolf spirit landed in a crouch, growling as it lifted itself up to show Zabuza a familiar looking man clad in red clothing.

"Kage? Why are you here?" yelled Zabuza in shock at seeing a friend, lifting the sword known as Kubikiribōchō onto his shoulders in a relaxed stance, looking to the right to see the shocked jōnin as Kage dropped down and approached the missing-nin, making him prepare for a double attack until he sweat dropped at the man's action.

"Are you stupid!?" yelled Kage after hitting Zabuza's head with the missing-nin dropping to his knee's while rubbing his head in pain.

"You try making money to face the Mizukage" grumbled Zabuza as the giant wolf spirit slumped down tiredly, watching the two until it sniffed the air, turning around to see Sofuto walking beside the Uchiha's attacker, and where was the Uchiha? Well look behind Sofuto.

"Is Sasuke okay?" questioned the ninja with worry, not noticing the scowl on Sofuto's face as he tossed the unconscious boy with no worry. Grumbling about pathetic thieves as he made his way where Sasori was helping the Bridge builder and two other young ninja in training.

"Kari, Can you tell Yoruichi it's safe" requested Kage which the wolf nodded and let out a loud bark, followed minutes after by a lions roar and loud footprints, making Zabuza and the ninja gulp as they saw a black lion the size of a two story building running to them with figures sitting on its back.

"Hey Zabu-kun!" greeted Yoruichi with a wave, getting a nervous one from the missing-nin until he was smacked down by a frying pan that miraculously appeared out of nowhere.

"What were you thinking!?" growled Yoruichi with fire flying up from behind her, making Zabuza gulp.

"Sorry I had to make money so I can get back at the Mizukage" answered Zabuza before Yoruichi halted the killing intent with a confused look.

"You mean Yagura? He's been dead for five months now or something" said Yoruichi as she turned to a shrugging Kage.

"Wait, are you saying I've been doing this for nothing?" yelled Zabuza in a shocked voice, getting a feminine gasp from his acquaintance, making Kankurō blink in surprise with Temari.

"Yeah, why haven't you been paying attention to gossip?" said Kage with his arms crossed, making the Konoha ninja look at the group until he noticed familiar blonde hair.

"Naruto!?" yelled the ninja with a voice of joy, making the blonde boy look down and smile.

"Kakashi! It's good to see you!" cheered Naruto as he dropped down towards the ninja who stood in surprise as the child hugged him.

"Naruto what are you doing here, I thought you were kidnapped?" said Kakashi, making Kage turn to him with a frown

"Kidnapped? No jiji-san said I was going with my cousin to train" said Naruto in confusion, making Kakashi and Kage blink.

"But they put him and the woman in the bingo book" said Kakashi, getting glares from Yoruichi and Kage

"So the civilian council has put me in the bingo book just because I was training my cousin?" growled Kage with the wolf snarling while standing up and glaring at Kakashi who gulped as he noticed the golden version of the sharingan.

"Kari, relax he didn't know" said Yoruichi, making the wolf cease its snarling and slump down before vanishing, letting everyone see Sasori and Sofuto walking towards them with an old man, a pink haired girl and a boy with red markings under his eyes with a pup.

"Kakashi sensei! Are you alright!?" yelled the two ninja in training as they ran to the jōnin until they noticed Sasuke on the ground unconscious.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SASUKE-KUN!?" screamed the pinkette as she ran to the unconscious boy making Sofuto scoff as he sat down against a pole, making everyone deadpan until they heard slow clapping, making them turn to see a midget walking to the with an army of Merc's, smiling evilly.

"So the demon of the mist has a freak show of friends, HA. How pathetic that you even got beat up by a slut" laughed the man of which made Yoruichi scowl while Kage snarled in a defensive pose reaching for the Katana slowly.

"Don't talk about her like that!" yelled Naruto with a scowl, showing Fu with an equally angry one beside him.

"What are you and your girlfriend gonna do brat, if you haven't noticed your outnumbered!" laughed the midget with the mercenaries cheering while holding weapons, preparing to charge until Naruto and Fu exploded with waves of chakra, making everyone flinch at the sudden action.

"Wow, so that's what a Jinchuriki's chakra feels like" muttered Denzella as Naruto's chakra took the form of orange bubbly liquid around him with Fu's which was a deep green.

"**Hiden: Rinpungakure no Jutsu**!" declared Fu inhaling air before exhaling a cloud of dust like the ones off of a moths wing while Naruto leaped forward.

"**Bunshin Kaiten Kakato Otoshi**!" yelled Naruto before fifty clones appeared behind him in the air, beginning to do somersaults and fly down, sending mercenaries into other bandits that flew off the bridge, making the Midget pale as he noticed Yoruichi casually walking to him with a king Cobra slithering behind her while whipping any bandit that had the guts to attack, making the short man gulp as he felt his back against something hard, making him turn to pale further at the sight of a deformed wooden puppet with four arms in a wide arc while holding scimitars.

"What was that about us being sluts?" questioned Denzella with a savage smirk beside Yoruichi who had her arms crossed while a brown cloak of chakra appeared around her as the last of the Mercenaries were slaughtered by Gaara and Sofuto who had used a technique called **Doku rirīsu: Fushoku no hitokuchi** (venom release: bite of corrosion), which made his pet spiders triple in size and lunge towards the stragglers and bite them once and moving onto the next victim while the previous' body slowly rots from the inside. Did I mention the victims is conscious until his brains melts away. While Gaara used **Suna shuriken** with his arms shrouded in thick layers of sand to attack the ones who were lucky enough, but the slaughter sooner ended with the midget who the old bridge builder named Tazuna called Gato was left with Yoruichi holding him down with her right foot beside Denzella who had her puppet bind his legs together _tightly_ and _painfully._

"Well it seems you've met someone more powerful Gato" said Tazuna as the group arrived to his village who gathered to see the one who sucked the village dry of their profit, making him gulp as he saw the hateful looks from everyone while Yoruichi and Denzella cracked their knuckles.

"Oh crap!" cried Gato before he was than beaten by everyone until Yoruichi and Denzella emerged from the crowd with bloody knuckles and pleased smiles, high fiving before heading to Tazuna's house to see Fu and Naruto sleeping silently in each others arms, making the two women smile cheekily as Denzella brought out lip stick.

An hour later

"DENZELLA!/YORUICHI!"

The ones who heard the two screams of outrage all but burst out laughing, minus an emo Uchiha who was looking at Kage, Sasori and Sofuto with keen interest, looking to the right as the door slammed open to show Naruto and Fu both with clown make up with Naruto smiling and Fu looking sad.

"Where are they!?" yelled the duo in anger, making Kage shrug as he took a sip of tea while Sofuto struggled not to laugh with his pet spiders who were clicking their mandibles together in laughter only in their language of insects until Sofuto noticed the Uchiha looking at him before turning to Naruto and Fu.

"What are you staring at _Uchiha_?" questioned Sofuto with a glare, making Kakashi and the pink haired girl named Sakura look in his direction before seeing Sasuke turn back to him.

"I'm just wandering where you got your techniques" answered Sasuke in a bored tone, making Sofuto glare tensely but looked bored

"Your not getting _any_ of my stuff like your clan of thieves" said Sofuto plainly, making Sasuke glare at him until he noticed one of Sofuto's spiders missing, making him frown as he felt an odd sensation on hs back moving up, making him turn and pale as he saw a spider reer its front legs up to show a piece of white cloth on its belly with the Kanji 'Striker" in black.

"If you even ask for me to teach you, than my answer will be replayed over and over until I decide to simply poison you, do I make myself clear" said Sofuto with as much KI in his voice that Kakashi could have sworn he saw an ethereal tarantula above him, making him turn to see a fearfully nodding Sasuke, making Sofuto replace his glare with a fake smile.

"Glad we straightened that out" said Sofuto before he joined Naruto and Fu in finding the two female pranksters, leaving Kage and Sasori with an angry Sasuke, making them sigh as Sasuke turned to Kage

"You will teach me how to fight!" demanded Sasuke with an angry look while Kage yawned like a dog, blinking his eyes before he closed them.

"No" was his simple reply of which angered the Uchiha greatly, making Sasori pull out a Kunai and sharpen it, unnoticed by Sasuke as he took out his own kunai, preparing to charge at Kage until a large sword struck the ground before him, making him gulp as he saw his own reflection.

"Kage, you haven trouble with tight ass over here?" questioned Zabuza as he stood in a more cleaner outfit, gone with his normal attire but now stood in an outfit similar to Kage's only he still had the face mask and grey coloring. Plus he didn't have gauntlets.

"Just ignoring a thieve, you?" said Kage casually, making Sasori snicker while sharpening the Kunai before expecting it to see a reflection of his eye spinning it, noticing Sasuke scowling until he heard rustling from the bushes around the small camp in front of Tazuna's house, making them take fighting stances while Zabuza stood casually with his arms crossed, making everyone dead pan at the sight of Haku with her hair down, Oh yeah Haku is a female but the males aside from Zabuza didn't know.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Sasori as he pointed to Haku who blink in surprise as Sasori blushed, but had a look of relief.

"I thought I was turning homosexual before, but now I'm happy your a woman" cheered Sasori while falling to his knees with his arms in the air, making everyone deadpan at his choice of words, with Zabuza chuckling softly until he noticed Sasuke scoff, turning to Kage with a glare until he walked off in silent rage.

"I think he's on his period" whispered Sasori while leaning to Kakashi, making the man stifle a laugh while Sakura glared.

"So what are you planning to do now?" questioned Kakashi after he calmed down from laughing in silence before turning to Kage who had a pained Yoruichi rubbing her right arm which was bruised, making her pout like a cat while Denzella had the full force of a Kage Bushin from Naruto who sat beside a smiling Fu who was humming while Sofuto was sitting down while making his spiders do funny acts like puppets with their webs until he halted his action to see Tazuna walking to them with a proud smile.

"Hey, I didn't really get to thank you before for helping" said Tazuna of which got a nod from Naruto and Kage along with the rest of the outcasts before Tazuna smiled.

"In that case I would like to name the bridge after you all but I'm in a bit of trouble with coming up with a name, any suggestions?" said Tazuna which made everyone turn to Naruto who had a confused look on his face.

"Why not the great Naruto bridge of unity" suggested Gaara, making everyone nod in agreement

"Why the hell not, he's the whole reason we're here anyway" said Sasori with a knowing smile

"Yeah, because of him we've united again after five years" said Denzella, making everyone smile as Naruto had tears of joy as Fu hugged him tightly.

"WE'RE IN THIS TO THE END" cheered the group while Tazuna stood in silence with a proud smirk with Kakashi.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand chapter done hope you enjoyed sorry if the chapter was short or not that detailed, but to tell the truth I was rushing when I typed this down but anyway please review and tell me what you want and what you don't want**

**Politely of course**


End file.
